


DC Oneshots

by Unusually_Curious



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham (TV), Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort Food, Comfort No Hurt, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fun, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, No Romance, No Smut, Not Happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusually_Curious/pseuds/Unusually_Curious
Summary: A bunch of oneshots I wrote/will write about the YJ group or TT or just DC stuff idk anymore





	1. Glittery Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team wanted to pull a prank on KF, Batman got it instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, the first one was prompted by a comment someone made about throwing art supplies at their friends.
> 
> Also, it was written while I was half asleep. Like majority of my works.

In the kitchen, the team was eating a snack after they had returned from school and hanging out while they waited for Wally to show up. He was late again, it being cram time for his upcoming exams, and they had excitedly devised a prank for their friend. He had been tormenting them lately with his tricks, and Robin had thought of something that would give them all a laugh. While they all sat chatting, the Zeta beam announced the arrival of Batman and they all froze in panic. They raced over and Robin -who had been chewing an apple slice- choked as he, Artemis, Connor, M'gann and Kaldur looked towards the Zeta tubes. 

They all burst out laughing as they took in the scene before them, and Robin couldn't help but giggle as well. As they laughed the dark knight blew glitter out of his mouth, making Robin especially laugh harder.

The man stode into the room as if nothing had happened and the teens followed, trying to quiet their laughter. He stopped at the training platform and looked at the team before asking in his usual low, but slightly cheerful (?) voice, "Who's idea was this?"

The teens all quieted and were about to explain themselves, when KidFlash's arrival was announced by the automated voice system. They all turned to see their resident speedster and as soon as he laid eyes on the now VERY glittery batman, he cracked up.

Now, seeing as the others had already laughed at this, they were all able to surpress their giggles better. As M'gann was about to speak, Robin lightly tugged her sleeve and signalled for a mental link for all of them. 

'Are we adding Wally to the link?' She questioned mentally.

Robin smiled at wally and waved him over, "What are you laughing at? About time you showed up." 

In response to M'gann he laughed, 'No, act natural and pretend nothing's wrong. Batman didn't say anything so let's not either.'

M'gann nodded in understanding and added Batman to their mental link, smiling. 

"Sorry I'm late guys, I got held up with school. Also, um..." Wally's voice faltered as Batman raised his brow.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" A smile briefly flashed across his face as Artemis finished explaining why he had gotten blasted with a face full of glitter.

'So KidFlash has been pulling pranks and you all wanted to get back at him. That makes more sense.' The man turned his attention back to the boy in question as he tried to figure out what to say. 

"I came to inform you all that there will be no mission for you this week, but Black Canary is dealing with personal matters so I will be your acting 'den-mother' so to speak."

He let that sink in for a moment, "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah, uh, why are you covered in glitter?" KidFlash had finally decided how to ask his question and the whole team laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> I have no beta-reader for any of these so please don't judge me too harshly, lol.


	2. A Speedster's Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's birthday is one to remember. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show how much I like Wally. Richard is my favourite, closely followed by Alfred and Bruce, but Wally is one of my favourite DC characters too.
> 
> Wally needs more love and happiness. :)
> 
> I used some knowledge from the show Flash, so sorry if it doesn't make perfect sense.
> 
> Also, sorry if anyone is out of character. I feel liek Bruce is, but I've been watching Gotham and he's adorably caring as a child and I wanted to show some of that.

Wally huffed as he flopped onto one of the couches in the cave. Artemis glanced up from the look she was reading and watched the speedster as he spread out and made himself more comfortable. Once he stopped moving, she returned her attention to the book in her hands and continued reading.

After a minute or two, she heard Wally huff and move around again. Looking up again, she raised a brow at the boy who was now in a seated position with his back against the seat cushion. After a moment of watching him sit there huffing, she decided to open the conversation he so cclearly wanted to have.

"What are you doing?" She said curiously, "all your blood is gonna to rush to your head."

Wally stuck out his tongue and sat up normally, putting his head in his hands. Artemis frowned, this wasn't the speedster she knew, Wally was usually full of energy and smiling.

"Is something bothering you Kid?" 

Artemis turned her attention to Kaldur as he entered the room. He leaned on the back of the couch and gently patted Wally's shoulder. The boy in question looked up and smiled at his friend. 

"Hey Kaldur... Just thinking."

"About what?" Artemis was curious now. What could be troubling the speedster so much?

Wally figited, "well, my friend's birthday is today and nobody said anything to him. I did, of course, but he seemed pretty down and I wish people would have remembered."

Artemis nodded, understanding the feeling. She had celebrated many birthdays alone with no one knowing about it.

"Is there anything we can do?" 

"No, no. He'll be fine." Wally thought for a moment and smiled at Artemis, "I'm going to go give his uncle a call, he usually gets him a gift and celebrates with him."

As KidFlash left the room he nearly walked into Robin, who smiled brightly and gave him a fist bump. Wally's smile grew brighter and he nodded happily when the smaller whispered something. After Kid was gone, Robin sat down beside the now seated Kaldur and observed the room's occupants.

"He was talking about his 'friend', huh."

Kaldur nodded and Artemis finally put down her book.

"How did you know?" 

"Today is KF's birthday. None of you know, so he tried hinting at it without saying it directly."

"Oh!" All three turned their heads to Meg'ann as she entered the room with Superboy. 

"Hello Meg'ann, Superboy," Kaldur greeted.

"Hi," was all they recieved from Superboy, but Meg'ann was ecstatic. As artemis stood, Meg'ann flew over and grabbed her hands in excitement. 

"We should throw him a party!" Artemis smiled and agreed, along with their other friends.

Robin was smiling as well, "We should split into two groups. Artemis and I can distract him while the two of you set up the cave for the surprise."

"We could tell the Justice League, they can help with decorating." Robin nodded at Superboy's input.

"If we ask Batman, he could give us a false mission so Artemis and I have a reasonable excuse to go together with him as a distraction."

Everyone nodded and went to the communication room to contact the league.  
__________

When wally returned to the living room, he was surprised to see nobody there. He began looking around, hoping to spot one of his friends. Entering the communications room he found his whole team and Batman present, talking in low voices.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Batman looked up as his team looked at him.

"I have a mission for you, Robin, and Artemis." Before he could say anything, KidFlash changed into his hero outfit.

"Where we going?" He asked.

"Central City. Flash requested help from you three on personal matters. He figured you three would be the best for the job. You will all be in civilian clothing."

Wally furrowed his brows, "do you know what he needs?"

"He said he would explain when you get there. I don't know the details."

The three nodded and moved to get ready. Once they were gone Batman sent a signal to the watchtower, summoning all of the mentors and heros who are regularly around the Young Justice team. They all came in through the Zeta tubes, some confused while others smiled, knowing why they were summoned. Batman smiled -actually smiled- at the gathering of people before him.

"Let's get to work."  
__________

In Central City, Barry met his nephew and friends at Star Labs. They were all in Civvies like instructed, Robin wearing his poker face and Artemis trying to hide a smile as Wally smiled wide. 

"Hi guys, nice to see you in Central! Have you been here before Artemis?"

"No, but I think this is a cool way to visit for the first time."

Barry nodded with a beautifully bright smile. He looked at Robin and winked, recieving a smile from him as well.

"Your assignment is simple. Come with me to my home and do whatever my wife asks you to help with."

Artemis was a little confused but went with it, and Wally was very confused but didn't mind because he would get to hang out with his aunt too.

"Here we go."  
__________

"Wally honey, can you and Ri-Robin please go to the store? I'll give you money and a list of what to buy."

The two boys nodded, and wally grabbed the list his aunt held out. It looked like regular groceries, easy enough. He looked back towards Richard and waited before Iris waved him away.

"I won't keep him long, I forgot a couple things from the list. Go ahead, he'll catch up soon."

"Okay," Wally hesitated for a moment before closing the door behind himself.

"This is the list I need you to get. These are some things that Wally has mentioned wanting throughout the past month. There's only 4 things that I know about, but I hope it's enough." 

She smiled as Dick nodded. Artemis was talking with Barry, mask off because everyone in the house knew her identity. 

Dick smiled back at Iris, "You can call me Richard. Just tell artemis it's so that you don't have to call me Robin or something."

She laughed lightly, like a joyful mother. 

"Okay Richard. If you have extra cash after buying what's on the list, have lunch with him in the cafeteria. Stall him as long as you can while I bake the cake with Artemis. I have a feeling she's good with cooking."  
__________

"So what did she give you?"

"Just a couple little things she forgot to add to the list. She wants new ornaments for around the house, so we're going to have to head to the mall."

"That's cool, we can get the stuff from this list at the mall too."  
__________

"Artemis, can you please grab the eggs and butter? Does anyone have allergies that you know of?"  
__________

Once he had given everyone a task, he got the remainder of the Young Justice team to oversee everything so their friend's party is perfect.

Heading to the Batcave, he asked Alfred to make Wally's favourite cookies, along with other food and treats. Joining the butler in the kitchen, Bruce set to work helping out. He wanted his son's friend to have a good day, and hell be damned if the boy's favourite foods weren't there.  
__________

In two hours, everyone was nearly complete with decorating the cave. Within ten minutes afterwards, Batman came into the cave via Zeta tube with Alfred and a trolly full of different foods. The butler was wearing his usual clothes with just a mask hiding his eyes. He had requested to come wish Wally a happy birthday, so Bruce had given him access to the cave as his guest.

"Is everything ready?"

As he asked, Barry came in with Iris and Artemis. All were still in Civilian clothes, but none of them seemed to notice. Artemis and Iris were carrying a cake big enough to feed an army and Barry was hovering protectively incase someone's hand slipped. Once they placed it on the main table, Barry smiled wide.

"The cake is here!" He announced. Turning to Bruce he lowered his voice, "I'm going to go back to Central and get some more stuff. Be right back!"  
__________

At the West-Allen household, Richard sat with Wally on the couch. They had put the stuff they bought on the kitchen table and were now playing videogames while waiting for Barry to return with more instructions. As Robin defeated Wally's character again, Barry entered the house and came in with his Flash outfit.

"I have one more task for you Wally."

Turning off the game, Wally stood and went to change his clothes as well. 

"What is it?"

"I need you to go see Cisco. He said he wanted to give you something, go see what's going on over there. I'll take Dick back to the cave with me."

"Okay."  
__________

"We're back!" 

Barry came in with Robin, both holding colourful bags with tissue paper coming out the top.

"Where should we put them?" Robin asked.

Meg'ann grabbed a few bags from them and guided them toward the pile of gifts the others had brought for the speedster. Once they were sure everything was set, they turned the lights off and hid in different places.  
__________

"Cisco? Are you here?" Wally wandered into the Cortex at Star Labs and smiled when he ran into the man. He was in his hero outfit and was smiling broadly.

"Hey man, how are you? Happy Birthday!" Cisco clasped Wally's hand and brought him in for a bro hug. 

"Thanks," Wally smiled happily, "So what is it that you needed?"

"I wanted to give you something, come here." He led the way to the training room and showed Wally what he was talking about. 

"Are you serious? Like, totally serious?"

"Yup. She's all yours."

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

Cisco grinned as Wally pounced on the homemade hoverboard. He held it up and looked at the bottom.

"What did you use to make it repel off the ground?"

"Hey man, don't analyze it right now." He laughed happily at Wally's glee and put his arm around the boy's shoulders as they walked back. "Mind bringing me to the cave with you?"

"Sure!"  
__________

At the cave, the Zeta beam announced the arrival of KidFlash and a guest. He frowned at how dark it was and called out.

"Hello? Anybody there?" He took a few more steps and recoiled in shock as the lights flicked on and glitter flew everywhere.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled.

Wally was dumbfounded. He hadn't expected his team to do anything big for his birthday, nevermind majority of the Justice League. Even Alfred was there he thought with a smile. 

As a grin spread across his features his eyes grew moist with joy. His team came forward and crushed him in a group hug as he laughed.

"Thank you guys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! I hope you liked this one, I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos!


	3. ROBIN STOP, YOU'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched a short little video and got a shitty -but funny- idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to laugh, I did. I don't even know what the fuck this is.

Wally sighed, mouth quirking into a smile as he suppressed his giggles, "Robin Stop." 

Robin, who had been cackling evily, raised his leg above his head again before taking another step forward. And repeating the action as his friend recorded his idiocy.

Artemis watched the boys from the building across the street with Aqualad and sighed, "What on earth are they doing?"

"I do not know, but I would like to know why Robin is acting this way" 

Superboy shook his head in confusion, grunting in agreement with Kaldur's statement.

"Is that some sort of human game?" Questioned Meg'an. 

Artemis shook her head violently, making her discomfort at the suggestion clear. "Noooooooooo. Definitely NOOOOO."

Meanwhile, KidFlash continued recording Robin's Bizzar behavior, "Robin STOP." 

The boy in question was grinning as he continued the action. 

"Dude stop, you're gonna get in trouble!" KF couldn't contain his giggles as Batman and some of the other Justice League members flew to their location and surrounded them. Batman spoke first.

"I don't know what's happening, but Ms. Martian contacted us telepathically saying there was an emergency with Robin." He looked at the boy in question who stuck out his tongue.

"Fuck you Batman." Wally continued recording as Robin was told to put his hands on his head and turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I did this, but I did. And here it is.
> 
> I realize it doesn't make sense. After writing it I thought it would make more sense if Dick and Barbara were hanging out and they got stopped by the police but I'm just too lazy to rewrite it differently. 
> 
> I know it's short as fuck, and it's shitty and the grammar and spelling leaves much to be desired but I have no beta so I can do NO BETTA!
> 
> ...hehe... see what I did there?
> 
> ...hehehe...
> 
> ...he.
> 
> It's 2:38 am, if you wanna complain do it way the fuck later than right now. 
> 
> 'CAUSE.
> 
> AI.
> 
> DON.
> 
> GEEV.
> 
> ANY.
> 
> FUCKS.
> 
> Kay?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you like anything about me!
> 
> Or my stories! Those are important too!
> 
> Also the video is :
> 
> https://youtu.be/4f60YU__PPs
> 
> HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more oneshots, so if you have any ideas or prompts feel free to tell me them in the comments! 
> 
> If there's similar ones I may combine them and if there's ones that I can do a lot with you may get 2 chapters. We'll see how this goes.
> 
> :)


End file.
